The Perfectly, Imperfect Girl: Annabell Kinsman
by InstantlyInsane
Summary: Annie Kinsman best friend to Lily Evans cousin to James Potter forced aquaintance to Sirius Black. Annie cant stand Sirius though. She puts up with him to make James happy and for that reason only. That is until she starts to see him in a different light.
1. Annabell Kinsman

**_I own nothing except for the characters you don't know =]_**

**_Everything else, goes to JK Rowling =]_**

* * *

"Annabell," my mother's voice called from the doors of our patio, "it's time for dinner!"

I lifted my sunglasses to get a clear view of her, "Okay!" She then retreated back into the house.

With a sigh, I heaved myself out of the lounger I was tanning in. Though as I fully removed my glasses, and looked down at my body, I discovered that my attempt at tanning, had been pointless.

I sighed once more and headed for the sliding glass doors.

"Go put some clothes on, the food's already on the table," my mom said, reading some letter that had just been delivered. I stepped over to the counter, however, and grabbed a carrot she had obviously dropped while cooking, and fed it to the owl that was drinking from a bowl of water, getting ready for it's trip back home.

I then headed to my room, discarding my swimming towel in the laundry room on the way.

"Hello Julie," I smiled as I stooped down to stroke the tail of my cat whom, as soon as I opened my door, streaked out of it.

I kicked my flip flops under my bed, then tossed my sunglasses onto my bedside table and walked to my closet. As I opened the door I automatically looked into the mirror that I kept hanging on the inside of it.

I smiled as I saw my familiar curly, black hair, freckled nose, and vibrant blue eyes. Ever since I was could remember I had always been proud of my appearance. I was very small, yet curvy (something I had inherited from my mother) and always gave off an air of confidence, but also kindness (something I had inherited from my father).

I grabbed a green T-Shirt that said something about carpeting, and a pair of grey exercise shorts and quickly slipped them on over my bathing suit.

In the summer, I _never_ wore underwear. My many bathing suits became my under clothes. I was just always out by our pool and if I wanted to take a quick swim, I didn't want to have to go inside and change.

I grabbed the book I was reading off of my always messy bed and headed down the stairs.

"Hello Miss Annabell," our maid, Sarah, said as she passed me with a basket of clean laundry.

"Good evening Sarah," I smiled.

I walked through the doorway of our dining room and was greeted with the smiling faces of my family.

My mother, Justine, is, like I said, small and curvy just like me. But that's where the similarities in our appearance end. She has straight blond hair and deep green eyes. My father, Jonathan, is tall and lanky and he's the one who gave me my blue eyes, black hair, and many freckles. I then glanced at the newest addition to our family, Kara. She was born just this past winter, and by the looks of it, was going to look like my mother.

"How was your day, honey?" My father, like always, asked as I took my seat and started piling food onto my plate.

"Same old, same old," I mumbled through a mouth full of food - which earned me a very disapproving look from my mother - "How was the office?"

"Well," he sighed, "I didn't get much office time today. The Minister had to go make a speech at Saint Mungos about the new health care plan and then he needed to meet with Dumbledore about some private matter - I'm not entirely sure what it was, he made me wait outside Dumbledore's office for him."

I just nodded my head as he and my mother began to discuss what the Minister and Dumbledore could have been talking about.

My father worked as a personal guard to the Minister of Magic. He went with the Minister anytime he went out in public and the Ministry of Magic had installed this Muggle device called a telephone, so the Minister could contact him if he could never, for some reason, contact him by Wizarding means.

After we had finished eating, it was time for mom to take Kara to bed and my father went to go into his library to read the _Nightly Prophet _like he always does. I went upstairs to find a very tiny owl fluttering around my room.

I smiled hugely, "Hello Gina!"

The owl stopped in mid-air, looked at me, then zoomed head first into my hands.

I laughed as I undid the message tied to her leg and she began fluttering all around again.

Still smiling, I flopped onto my bed and quickly unfolded the message.

_Annie!_

_My dear, sweet, beautiful cousin, whom I love with all my heart. I was innocently sitting in my room this morning, scanning absentmindedly through a magazine that I am sort of fond of, perhaps you heard of it? _Quidditch Times_? Well, I happened to come across a picture of these fabulous, new goggles. They were designed to assist those who are not of the proper vision and must, unfortunately, wear glasses. As you know, being the avid Quidditch fan that you are, a certain Hogwarts star is, sadly, near-sighted, and must wear those troublesome glasses when he plays the wonderful sport of Quidditch. But sadly, he isn't able to play to the best of his abilities due to his glasses. So, I went to my mother and asked her to buy these goggles - for that wonderful, yet unfortunate, Quidditch sensation - to which she replied, "I just bought you a new broom for your birthday? Why would I buy some goggles for" - that Quidditch star - "too?" So, forlorn, I dragged myself back to my bedroom and thought real hard. Until, a certain genius, brought it to my attention, that a certain cousin of mine, hadn't gotten me a gift for my birthday. So, I decided to ask for your assistance in helping my obtain those fabulous goggles for that Quidditch player._

_Thank You Very Much, My Gorgeous, Sweet, Cousin,_

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter._

_P.S. My very handsome friend, Sirius Black (heard of him?) would like me to inform you that he says "Hello Beautiful" and also that he was indeed the "genius" who reminded me that you have yet to send me a gift._

I was in fits of hysteria by the time I got done reading the letter. Only James could make me laugh like that, and it's wonder how much one letter from him can have that effect on me. But boy, it does. I really am lucky to have him as a cousin. (We don't have the last name though. My mom's his dad's sister, so when my mom married my dad, her name got changed to Kinsman.)

I got off my bed and headed over to my desk. As I sat down, I pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from the drawer...

_Jamie!_

_My handsome, overly attractive cousin, whom I love with half of my heart, (because the other half is reserved especially for Lily. Perhaps you've heard of her?) I was also innocently flicking through the _Quidditch Times _and came across those wonderful goggles you spoke so longingly of. Though of course, unlike you, I came across them about two weeks ago and immediately also thought of this wonderful, yet sadly near-sighted, Quidditch star that you were speaking of. So, without a moments hesitation, I ordered them and they arrives just the other day. I hope this Quidditch stars enjoys them._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabell Kinsman_

_P.S. Tell your...somewhat attractive friend, Sirius Black, "Thank you for the compliment" and that I'm so proud he finally thought of something useful instead of just thinking of ways to assist you with pranks._

I re-read my letter and looked at Gina, who seemed anxious for another delivery.

"I'm sorry Gina, but I have to send a package with this one, and it's much to big for you."

With a hoot that broke my heart, she flapped out the window.

I sighed and headed for our sun room, which is where we keep our family owl, Kip.

"Hello Kip! Are you up for a short journey?" I asked him, as I stepped into the room, "It's for James, he only lives on the other side of the valley, remember?"

He hooted in understanding and lifted his leg up for me tie the package and note on. With a fluff of his wings, he shot out the window and, still smiling from James's letter, I watched him sink over the hills that would lead to the valley, that James lives on the other side of.

* * *

**Okayy...so I have three stories now! **

**I know, I shouldn't start anymore until I finish the other ones, but I wanted to do this one so badlyy! **

**So I think I'll concentrate on this one for now, cause I'm not feeling the other one's right now =P**

**Sorryy!**

**But Review?**

**Rate?**


	2. Gina The Obnoxious Owl

_"Hello Kip! Are you up for a short journey?" I asked him, as I stepped into the room, "It's for James, he only lives on the other side of the valley, remember?"_

_He hooted in understanding and lifted his leg up for me tie the package and note on. With a fluff of his wings, he shot out the window and, still smiling from James's letter, I watched him sink over the hills that would lead to the valley, that James lives on the other side of._

* * *

I woke up the next morning completely refreshed and ready to take, what I know will already be another failed, attempt at tanning.

Though when I descended the stairs in my bathing suit and entered the kitchen, intending to get a quick breakfast, my mother immediately sent me back upstairs, "We need to go to Diagon Alley today and I hardly doubt your father would like it if he heard you were parading around there in your bathing suit."

I smiled, feeling slightly upset. Going to Diagon Alley meant Hogwarts's supplies, and Hogwarts's supplies meant term started soon, which means summer's almost over. Had it really gone by that fast? I quickly went over to the refrigerator and looked at our calendar: August twenty-fifth. I went back to school in exactly one week. I got the sensations of happiness, dread, and fear.

Happiness because this meant I got to finally see Lily. (We never were able to hang out during the summers because she lived clear on the other side of England and her parents said that while they trusted mine to look after her, they just didn't feel that comfortable letting their daughter that far away from home. And, for my parents, summer is our family time - which it is, we go on trips quite often, usually with James and his parents as well - so I'm not able to go to Lily's.) I felt dreadful because this meant I'd have to be around Sirius Black as well. (I don't dislike him - I'm actually able to stand his company and have a decent conversation with him - I just wouldn't choose to talk to him have it not be for James.) And I have the feeling of fear because this is my last and final year at Hogwarts. (I have no idea what I'll do after I finish school, and that terrifies me.)

I sighed heavily, sulked back up to my room, and, for the first time in almost two months, put proper underwear on. I sighed once more; Goodbye summer.

* * *

"Uh," I grunted as I fell down on the couch, extremely tired and worn out. It was now dark out and my mother and I were just getting home. We had met about fifty people while we were shopping and even had lunch with Professor McGonagall. Needless to say, it was awkward.

I rolled over on the couch and snuggled into the side of it. Within seconds, I was out.

* * *

My last week of holiday was spent outside, like usual, trying to soak up as much sun as I possibly could. Though, as suspected, my color stayed the same. I hadn't changed skin tone all summer, and now, it was over.

I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky just in time to see Gina dive bomb at my head. I shrieked and ducked out of the way, but she hit me before I could get completely out of the danger zone.

"Gina," I exclaimed as I rubbed my now painful forehead, "You got too much energy in that little body of yours!"

She hopped onto the bench beside me and began jumping up and down with one leg out in the air. I just giggled and undid the note, expecting some other Quidditch request from James.

Though when I unfolded it, I was surprised to see not James's large loopy writing, but Sirius's small scrawl:

_Hello Annie Dear!_

_What might you be doing on this lovely summer's night? Sitting in your gazebo, gazing at the night sky perhaps?_

I quickly looked all around me, half expecting to see him smirking at me. How could he possibly know what I'm doing? It's sorta weird...

I strugged though and hurried inside to get a quill, some parchment, and ink. Within a minute I was back outside in the gazebo where Gina was fluttering around.

I quickly wrote back:

_Good Evening Sirius,_

_As a matter of fact, I am sitting in my gazebo. And I may or may not be looking at the sky. I can't help but wonder how you knew that though. Perhaps you're stalking me?_

I looked at my note and called Gina over, "Take this back to Sirius okay?"

She hooted in understanding as I tied the note to her and was off the next second.

It only took about fifteen minutes before Gina was once again, dive bombing me, though this time, I got out of the way.

She nipped at my finger - obviously not happy that she had hit the bench and not my body - as I untied the new note.

_Ha ha ha! Unfortunately for you, no, I am not stalking you. I just know you that well._

I smiled and started writing my message:

_Oh darn, and I was hoping so desperately that you were stalking me. And if you know me so well, then what am I going to do now?_

And I set Gina off with the note. Though she returned in about fifteen minutes again. I wrangled the note off of her - she seemed very reluctant to give it to me - and opened it:

_Well, let's see, it's about 11:30 at night, James is asleep, and you and him are very much alike, so I'm going to guess...you're going to bed?_

I laughed, pulled out my quill, and wrote:

_How very right you are, Sirius. Good Night!_

And I once again, set Gina off into the night.

Yawning, I got up from my spot and trekked into my house and up into my room. I changed my clothes and was just getting into bed, when Gina flew into my window and landed on my pillow. I looked at her, confused, I hadn't been expecting a reply from him. Though, as I undid the note and read it, my stomach did a strange flip that I wasn't familiar with.

He had said:

_Good Night Beautiful, Sweet Dreams, and I'll see you at my side on the train tomorrow._

I don't know why that made me feel weird. Maybe because he usually didn't sit with us on the train, cause he always snogs some girl in their own compartment on our journeys to Hogwarts. Did that mean he expected me to snog him tomorrow? Cause if that's what he thinks will happen, well he's got another thing coming!

I tossed him note into the waste bin beside my bed and snuggled into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Second Chapter anyy goood?**

**Review Please! **

**I would greatly appreciate it! **

**333**


	3. Heading Out!

**_Good Night Beautiful, Sweet Dreams, and I'll see you at my side on the train tomorrow._**

_I don't know why that made me feel weird. Maybe because he usually didn't sit with us on the train, cause he always snogs some girl in their own compartment on our journeys to Hogwarts. Did that mean he expected me to snog him tomorrow? Cause if that's what he thinks will happen, well he's got another thing coming!_

_I tossed his note into the waste bin beside my bed and snuggled into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep._

* * *

"Annie! Wake up hun."

I rolled over in my bed and glanced at my clock; 4:30.

I groaned and tried to snuggle under my blanket.

"Oh no! We have to get going," my father laughed, pulling my blanket off of me, "It's a long trip to the station and the Minister set up for your car to be here at five, so you best already be packed!"

"I am," I lied as I sat up in bed and began rubbing my eyes.

"Well your mom has a quick breakfast for you, so hurry up," and he left.

I sat there for a few more minutes, trying to get myself awake, when my mind instantly returned to mine and Sirius's conversation from last night.

I jump out of my bed and looked around. For what, I'm not sure. I just felt panicky and I had to do something. I mean, why would he want to sit with me? He likes to snog girls on the train ride, not sit beside his best friend's cousin! He better not be planning on making a move on me! Or he'll get a face full of warts!

"Annabell," my mother's voice drifted up the staircase, "come on! You have to eat and shower before you go!"

"Okay," I called, stepping out of my room and heading to the attic; now is not the time to worry about Sirius Black.

I always put my trunk in the attic when summer started. I did this because I had a very short holiday and I didn't want my Hogwarts luggage sitting in my room, reminding me exactly how short it was.

I pulled that string that would make the steps to the attic descend and clambered up them. I quickly spotted my trunk, sitting amongst the Christmas decorations and boxes of childhood toys that my mother couldn't bare to part with. I quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it down the steps, not even bothering to push them back into the ceiling.

"Annie," my mother yelled once again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I exclaimed as I rushed into my room and heaved my trunk onto my bed. I ran over to my wardrobe and reached way in the back of it for my Hogwarts robes. Throwing them into my trunk, I rushed over to my dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer and grabbed multiple gold and red ties, at least a dozen pair of white, knee-high socks, and one grey vest - embroidered with the Gryffindor lion. I tossed them on top of the robes and dropped to the floor, pulling out my atrocious Mary Jane like shoes, some plain flats, a few pairs of flip flops, and my wonderful UGG boots that I loved to wear in the winter. Rushing back over to my wardrobe, I started pulling out multiple white dress shirts and pleated skirts. I threw them on my bed and then turned back to my closet, searching for Muggle attire that I liked to wear on the weekends. I grabbed a few pairs of skinny jeans, some hoodies, T-Shirts, and undershirts. I added them to the messy pile of clothes. I went back over to my dresser and began emptying my pajama drawer, tossing gowns, shorts, and sleeping shirts into my trunk. I ran to my door and, pushing it shut, grabbed the black Converse that were hanging from a hook on the back of it and threw them into the trunk as well.

I looked over my pile, trying to remember anything else. "Underwear," I exclaimed, smacking myself in the forehead. I rushed back over to my dresser and began rummaging through my top drawer. I pulled out several bras and multiple pairs of underwear. I threw them in my trunk as well and then began shoving it all into the bottom section of it. I then went over to my bookcase, taking out my school books, supplies, and homework. I quickly put them on top of the clothes and then went back over to my bookcase and selected a few of my favorite novels - Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Sherlock Holmes, and a complete collection of Charles Dickens.

I scanned my room and spotted Julie's cat cage. I went back over to the door and opened it, "Mom do you - oh. Thank you Sarah, "I smiled quickly as I grabbed Julie off of her.

I got her cage off of the wardrobe and proceeded to shove the very resistant Julie into it. Once she was in - meowing very loudly - I grabbed a grey T-Shirt (this time advertising a shoe store) and a pair of purple exercise shorts out of my closet and headed towards the bathroom to take, what I'm sure would be, the quickest shower of my life.

I ran down the stairs, my wet hair slapping me in the back, soaking my shirt, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Finally," my mom mumbled as she handed me a muffin and a glass of milk. I sat down at our little breakfast nook as she came up behind me and started drying my hair with her wand.

"Are you excited to go back?" she asked.

"I suppose," I said through a mouthful of muffin, "I'm sad to see summer go. But I love Hogwarts."

"It's your last year don't forget," she said sadly.

"How could I?" I mumbled.

"Make the most of it, dear," she said, patting my now dry hair and walking out of the kitchen.

I looked down at my now empty cup of milk. My last year. I don't even know what I want to do once I'm out of school. I've thought about a Healer, or a writer, but I don't know. What if I can't actually accomplish either of those? Then what? I'll be living at home with my parents probably, while the rest of my friends are off starting their lives as Aurors or teachers or - in James's case - famous Quidditch players.

I shook my head, I still have an entire year to figure it all out, no sense worrying about it now. I mean, I get good marks - some of the highest in my year actually. I could probably qualify for any job.

I stood up from my chair, feeling a little better, and deposited my glass into the sink and threw my muffin wrapper into the garbage.

As I was heading back to my room to grab my trunk, my father rushed past me, already dragging it behind him, "Car will be here in one minute! Get your cat," he called over his shoulder and proceeded to the front lawn.

I laughed as I went to get Julie, due to my father's job, he had a tendency to run our lives as he would the Minister's.

I passed my mom on the stairs, who was holding a sleeping Kara, and had Sarah walking behind her, carrying my mom's diaper bag.

"Good bye Sarah," I smiled, "see you at Christmas."

She grinned at me as well, "Good bye Annie, darling."

I retrieved Julie from my room and slipped on a pair of Adissage Sandals. I then headed back through my house and just as I exited the front door, the Ministry car pulled up and the driver immediately got out, took my trunk from my father, and tossed it in the back.

My mom came over to me and kissed my forehead, "see you at Christmas and don't forget to write."

I hugged her and mumbled an "Okay".

My father then stepped up to me and gave me a bear hug, "be careful and don't do anything illegal."

I laughed, "I won't dad."

He smiled, "Well, I have to get to work." He kissed my mother and sister and, after waving good-bye to me, Disapparated.

The driver held the backseat door open for me and I slipped inside of it, setting Julie's cage now beside me. As the driver pulled away from our house, I turned around in my seat and waved to my mother and sister until I could no long see them.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated ;) ;) ;)**

**And Thank You for those who have Favorited and Alerted my storyy =]**

**And also the ones who have Reviewed it =]**

**I'll probably update again todayy, either this story or Falling For The Enemyy =]**

**Because it's rather hott where I am, and I don't feel like doing anything much todayy except typingg =]**

**P.S. If you got two Notifications for this Chapter, I'm terribly sorryy, but I published it before I proof-read it (though I'm sure there's still mistakes in it =)) so I deleted it and once I finished going over it, I re-published it =]**


	4. Head Boy James

_The driver held the backseat door open for me and I slipped inside of it, setting Julie's cage now beside me. As the driver pulled away from our house, I turned around in my seat and waved to my mother and sister until I could no long see them._

* * *

I sighed and turned back around in my seat. Glancing at the clock on the dash of the car, I saw that it was 5:15. I have an almost six hour drive until I would be at the train station, and sadly, I hadn't taken a book out of my trunk to read. I looked around the backseat, immediately realizing that there was absolutely nothing to do. I sighed once more and slumped down, perhaps I'll take a nap...

"Miss Kinsman. Miss Kinsman."

"Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes and seeing the driver looking at me from his front seat.

"We're here," he replied.

"Oh," I said in surprise as I sat back up in my seat and undid my seat belt.

He got out of the car and walked over to my door to open it, "Would you like me to escort you to the barrier?"

I got out of the car, pulling a sleeping Julie out after me, "No thank you, I think I can manage."

He nodded his head, though went and got a trolley for me to set my trunk on. After arranging everything on it, he nodded a good-bye and got back in the car.

I started walking through the train station, hitting a few people on my way - which earned me some dirty looks. Finally though, after about ten minutes, I found the barrier between nine and ten, and leaning against it, I felt myself be absorbed into the Wizarding World.

The first thing I saw was the Hogwart's Express - the beautiful, red train that would take everyone to school. I then began walking towards the entrance of the train, but was stopped as a voice behind me called, "Bloody Merlin! Look at that hideous mane of black hair!"

Then another voice began, "I know mate! And what about that short, little body!"

And finally together the two voices went, "Ugh!" in disgust.

I laughed and turned around. There, leaning against a pillar, were James Potter and Sirius Black.

I let got of my trolley and ran at James. He immediately picked me up in a spinning hug and started laughing, "Hello my dear cousin!"

As he set me down, I looked up at his smiling face. James was undoubtedly, handsome. He had black, constantly messy hair and light, hazel eyes that were hidden behind a pair of circular glasses. His Quidditch body had earned him many of admirers - though he paid no mind to them, since none were Lily.

"Hello Miss Kinsman," Sirius said in a sly voice, poking me in the side, causing me to laugh and take a step away from him.

"Good day, Sir Black," I smiled as I looked up at his tall, six foot three frame.

While James was handsome, Sirius was god-like. He had long, dark brown - almost black - hair that framed his perfect, angular face. And his eyes were beautiful; dark grey with speckles of light blue in them. And since they usually had an air of happiness and spark to them, it was almost as if you were looking into the sky right after it rained, and the sun was trying desperately to peak through the clouds.

But in my opinion, his looks were just about the only good thing about him. I mean, sure he was smart and funny. But he was also overly conceited, uncaring, and was such a womaniser it wasn't even acceptable. I would understand if he had maybe a girl every month of so, but no. Sirius Black has never been in a committed relationship and was with a different girl almost every week. And he usually never remembered any of their names - which more times than not, resulted in him calling them by the wrong name, thus earning him a slap across the face.

I started walking back towards my trolley as Sirius and James followed.

"So how was your summer?" James asked as he pushed my hands away from the cart and began pushing it himself.

I smiled, "Good, I mostly relaxed."

"Tried to tan?" Sirius questioned, eyeing my pale skin.

I sniffed defiantly, "I look better with lighter skin than I would with darker."

He just barked out a laugh and began kicking the bottoms of James's shoes whenever he took a step, trying to trip him.

I laughed as James kept giving out huffs of anger.

Sirius smiled arrogantly at my laugh - he likes when other people find him amusing - ,"So are you sitting with James?"

"I usually do, don't I?" I responded, "Are you sitting with us?" I asked after a moment, remembering his letter last night.

"I usually don't," he grinned, "I actually have an appointment with a few people."

"So in other words, " James began, "he has some pre-scheduled snoggings he must attend to."

"Correct, Prongies," Sirius said, pointing at him.

I gave a small sigh of relief - his comment last night was nothing more than that - a comment. Thank thee Lord!

At that moment, a tall Burnett walked past Sirius, smiling at him flirtatiously. He looked at James and I, "see you at Hogwarts!" And headed after the girl.

James just shook his head and continued walking as someone hit me in the backside with their trolley. I turned around to give them a piece of my mind, but stopped with my mouth half open as I saw the smiling red head that had done it.

"Lily," I screamed excitedly.

She smiled rather hugely, "Annabell!"

I pushed her trolley out of the way - almost knocking everything off of it - and jumped into her arms, just as I had done to James.

"I've missed you so much," she exclaimed as I put my feet back on the ground.

"I know! I've missed you too," I said, smiling as she retrieved her trolley and started pushing it after James, who had slowed down considerably, possibly hoping for Lily to acknowledge his proximity, thus acknowledging him.

But Lily didn't pay any mind to him. She was too involved with asking me about my summer and my little sister, to which I replied, "It was very relaxing, though too fast, and Kara's doing great, already showing some magical ability - she turned dad's hair pink because he couldn't understand that she needed her diaper changed."

Lily laughed at that as I helped her heave her luggage into the compartment that James had loaded mine into - his and Sirius's were already in there. And once the trunks were out of the way, James reached out to us from inside the compartment and helped us into it - though Lily released his hand the moment her feet touched the floor.

James looked slightly hurt at this and, while Lily wasn't looking, I gave him a sympathetic smile and then retreated to the very corner seat beside the window.

"Well," Lily began - after checking that our trunks were secure, obviously thinking James couldn't do it right - brushing her skirt off, "I suppose I'm off to find out who the new Head Boy is, so we can start our rounds and make sure all of the Prefects know what they're to do. See you later Annie," and she left the compartment without even glancing at James.

He slumped down in the seat across from me, looking exceptionally sad.

I reached forward and patted his knee, "It's okay James. I honestly, and full-heartily believe that you two were meant for each other."

He sighed heavily, "It's not that. It's just..." He sighed once more, looking out the window.

"Yes..." I urged, raising my eyebrows.

"It's just...I'm the new Head Boy," he practically yelled, looking at me desperately.

"What?" I exclaimed. James Potter, school wide known Prankster and trouble maker, Head Boy? What was Dumbledore thinking, especially considering the fact that he made Lily Head Girl - who has made it no secret that she can't stand James.

"I know," he said miserably, "And I actually wanted to try and be not annoying this year, and actually give her some space and not nag her all the time. But now she'll think that I...Confunded Dumbledore or something into making me Head Boy so I could be around her."

"Well," I started, nimbling the bottom of my lip, trying to think, "how about...you... Oh I got it!"

He looked up, a little bit of hopefulness in his eyes, "what?"

"Okay, so you want to show Lily that you can be mature and not annoying, right?" He nodded. "So, why don't use the extra time that you're going to be around her, to actually show her that you have matured and let her get to know the real you."

He stared at me, slightly doubtful, yet also intrigued, "But she'll still know I like her and won't try to get to know me."

I thought a little more, "Oh! Don't ask her out constantly! Don't ask her out _at all_! Let her think that you're over her."

"But I love her," he mumbled pathetically.

"I know you do, James," I said comfortingly, "but if she thinks you're over her, she'll start to miss your constant attempts to get her to date you, and then in turn, will want you."

He peaked at me through his fingers - staring at my triumphant smile - and after a minute said, "That is the _stupidest _idea I have ever heard!"

"No," I said reassuringly, "trust me on this! I'm a girl, therefore, _I know girls_! This will work, please James, just try it!"

He looked at me some more, "And you're sure it will work?"

I nodded, "Positive."

"And what do I have to do again?"

I smiled, "It's not so much of what you _have_ to do, it's more of what you _don't do_." He gave me another crazy look, to which I sighed, "_Don't _ask her. _Don't _stalk her or follow her to classes. _Don't _send her long love letters. Just act like you no long have feelings for her. Okay?"

He looked at the floor, and I could tell by his expression that acting like he didn't care for Lily was going to be hard, but after a minute he nodded and murmured, "Okay."

"Good," I grinned, "Now go find her and tell her you're Head Boy. She'll be angry for a while, and her harshness towards you may get worse. But just wait it out, and don't say anything. After a while, she'll get over it, think you don't like her, realize her true feelings for you, and then you'll get married and have tons of babies!"

He smiled - a small one, but he smiled all the same - got up, and hugged me, "This better work, or I'm murdering you."

I laughed, "It'll work, trust me. Now go get your woman!"

"See you later," he said, sounding slightly sad, and then he left the compartment, leaving me all alone.

I was only by myself for a little bit though, because about five minutes after James left, Remus Lupin came into the compartment.

Remus was about six foot with long, dirty blond hair. His eyes were like melted chocolate and he had one of the most amazing smiles I have ever seen.

"Hola, Annie," He grinned as he set his trunk down with all of ours, "How was your summer?"

I gave him the same answer I had given everyone else: "Relaxing, but fast."

"I know what you mean," He sighed, "Just think how quickly this year is going to go."

"Ugh," I groaned, "I don't even wanna think about being done at Hogwarts. It seemed like we just walked through the doors last year."

"Technically Annie, we walk through the doors every year," He smiled.

I grinned, "You know what I mean! It seems like we just started going there!"

"I agree," he mumbled, glancing out the window, "Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

I shook my head sadly, "You?"

"No idea." Remus always got really weird when it came to discussing life after Hogwarts. I mean, I know that I have no idea what I'm going to do. But I've voiced some options and possibilities. Remus never thought of anything that he would even like to try to do.

I looked out the window as Remus opened up a book and just about to start wondering how Lily was taking the news, when I heard some insane meowing coming from the cage on top of my trunk.

"Julie," I said in surprise, "I'm so sorry! I had forgotten about you." And I let her out of the cage so she could wonder around the compartment. Though instead of walking about like she usually does, she went over to Remus and hopped up in his lap.

He just chuckled and absentmindedly stroked her fur as he continued to read.

The next moment, the train whistled and we started pulling out of the station.

"Hogwarts, here we come," Remus - not looking up from his book - mumbled.

About an hour into our trip, Lily came back into the compartment - looking as angry as I have ever seen her - with James just a few paces behind her. She sat down beside me and began glaring at the floor while James seated himself next to Remus, looking as sad as I have ever seen him.

I just cuddled up next to the window. This is going to be one long train ride.

Sirius came rushing into our compartment seven hours later right after the conductor had announced that our arrival to Hogmead would be in ten minutes.

"Busy ride?" Remus asked, finally putting his book down.

"Busiest of them all," he smirked as he began pulling his Uniform out of his case.

I rolled my eyes - typical Sirius 'I-just-got-some' smirk - and grabbed my trunk, as I reached the door, I turned back to Lily, who was still glaring at the floor, "Are you coming to change Lily."

She just nodded stiffly and grabbed her trunk as well.

"Remus, can you please put Julie back into her cage?" I asked as I slid open the compartment door. He looked down at the the cat that was still sleeping in his lap and nodded. "Thank you," I said as Lily and I left the compartment and tried to find one that had only girls in it.

A few doors down we saw one that contained some Ravenclaws that we knew and they gladly let us change in there.

I thanked them, as we began shuffling through our trunks and trying to find our clothes. I pulled out a skirt first, then my shirt, vest, tie, and socks. After putting them on, I slipped on my much hated shoes and threw my thick robes on over it all. Lily and I left after about five minutes, and I thanked the Ravenclaws once again.

As we made our way back to our compartment I glanced at Lily who was still glaring, "Are you really that angry?"

"Of course I'm that angry," she yelled, "I was hoping I might actually have a good year, it being my last year and all, but no! James Freaking Potter had to be made freakin Head Boy with me! That little prat! He can't just ever leave me alone!"

"Lily," I began reasonably, "it's not his fault Dumbledore made him Head Boy. Please don't be so hard on him for something he had no control over."

She just scowled, though since she didn't respond, I knew she realized I was right.

I knocked on our compartment door before entering, "Are we all decent in there?"

"Yeah," three voices called back.

I opened up the door and Lily and I deposited our trunks with the others. Remus walked over to mine, carrying Julie's cage, and set it down on top of my trunk.

"You look simply lovely, dear," Sirius said as he looked me up and down.

"Thank you," I grinned. I may not like the boy, but I do like being complimented.

The train came to a halt a few minutes later and we began joining the line of students out in the hallway that were heading towards the exits. As we all jumped out of the big doors - Sirius assisting me - we started walking towards the horse-less carriages that would take us to Hogwarts. We all crammed inside of one and we off within a few seconds.

The ride from Hogsmead to Hogwarts was about five minutes, so we all sat in silence until the castle came into view.

"It's so beautiful," Sirius murmured as we looked upon the many torrents and towers that glistened against the night sky.

"And this is the last time we'll see it," I whispered sadly.

Everyone made some sound of sad agreement.

"And now that the sorting is done, let us engorge ourselves on this wonderful feast," Dumbledore yelled as the food appeared and Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat away.

"Mmmm," Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together, "I'm starving!" And he started piling whatever he could reach onto his plate. The rest of us followed suit except James.

"Aren't you hungry James?" I questioned, my forkful of chicken suspended between my plate and mouth.

He shook his head, "Not really."

I looked at him in concern, James always ate, sometimes even more than Sirius, and that was saying something! But by the way he kept glancing at Lily, I'm sure he had other things on his mind other than his appetite.

I just sighed softly and finished putting my food into my mouth. I really hoped Lily would stop being mad at him, soon.

After dinner, all of the Houses went to their Common Rooms, dragging their feet. When the Gryffindors enter our tower, we all headed towards our dormitories, no one even bothering to socialize.

* * *

**This was a LONGGG one!**

**But I hope you liked it =]**

**Reviews Please? =D**


End file.
